


别让她走进你的生活

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 大纲流写文法 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Brian May, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 关于保姆女大学生和千金小姐长达十年的故事。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: 大纲流写文法 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468745
Kudos: 7





	别让她走进你的生活

**Author's Note:**

> 其实一开始只是一个与mommy issues有关的脑洞片段，然后扯成这样了，这就是我对梅花拉拉文学的真实揣测！但她们不属于我  
非常感谢Eden仙女的配图，我真的太喜欢了呜呜呜：https://photo.weibo.com/2766724242/talbum/detail/photo_id/4436977277741215

布里安娜·梅是帝国理工学院的学生，家境贫穷的她就算成绩优异，拿着奖学金，也不足以支持她在伦敦生活下去，因此她每天下了课就去有照顾一个有钱人家的，令父母讨厌的傲慢小姑娘，罗洁丽娜·泰勒。  
丽娜聪明又早熟，从小到大父母基本没陪过她，也不是因为工作忙，就是对她没感情。小姑娘身边的保姆换了一轮又一轮，其实她挺懂事的，却故意把她们弄到实在忍受不了自己，然后辞职，她以为这样父母就会亲自陪她了。后来父母真正厌恶的眼神和“你永远都这么令人讨厌，没有人喜欢你”，让丽娜彻底死心了。  
说到底，丽娜就是个缺爱的小孩，用刻薄和一针见血掩饰自己的脆弱，但说到底还是个小孩，她用同样的方法捉弄梅梅，在家里搞破坏，梅梅根本就不生气。这种做法幼稚得聪明的梅梅一眼就能看出来，但她为什么要说出来呢，她懒得说。  
其实照看即将步入青春期的女童这种活还是很难接的，不是什么时候都有，一个萝卜一个坑，给的钱也比餐厅端盘子多几倍，事情相对轻松，梅梅得到这个工作之后就觉得无论如何也不能让它跑了，所以遇到什么事都要干下去。就算丽娜刻薄到极致，使劲浑身解数，也赶不走这位保姆。她都不是需要保姆的年龄了，他妈的，梅梅好像根本就不在乎她怎么折腾。  
闹到最后梅梅一点反应都不给，丽娜还挺气馁的。她终于累了，于是乖乖凑过去问梅梅在看什么书，梅梅就心平气和跟她讲自己在看什么，丽娜摇了摇头说不懂。梅梅继续看书，丽娜就看着梅梅，丽娜又说可以借一些书给我看吗，梅梅笑了问你想看什么呀？  
从此之后丽娜开始看书了，有的时候还会跟梅梅讨论，她觉得自己渐渐不讨厌梅梅了，虽然她还是个心高气傲的小姑娘。父母都觉得丽娜忽然就懂事了，其实丽娜是想明白了，不指望从他们身上得到爱。  
有一天梅梅去市场买菜，丽娜缠着要跟她一起去，卖菜的老姨第一次见到梅梅带了个小姑娘，问这是你表妹吗，还没等梅梅说话，丽娜就挽着梅梅的胳膊甜甜地说，这是我妈咪。  
丽娜看到梅梅的脸肉眼可见地红了，心里开心得很。她觉得逗梅梅好玩，开始有意无意地叫她妈咪。  
算起来梅梅在丽娜家做了四年多，做饭陪读附赠辅导功课，丽娜原来不爱学习，但她很聪明，题目一看就会，她就是装不懂，让梅梅给她讲。现在丽娜十六岁了，到了未成年人跟同龄人非法喝酒party的情节，丽娜经常和同学玩到半夜，喝多了回家就吐，梅梅睡得早，被她闹起来给她默默地收拾。  
梅梅就是这样的性格，她不喜欢丽娜喝酒，但她从来不制止，丽娜喝多了折腾她，她就照顾她，而且一喝醉就话痨，说自己又把哪个小男朋友踹了因为对方是个傻逼，梅梅扶着她给她卸妆倒水哄她睡觉，丽娜不老实，不愿意睡自己床，非要抱着梅梅睡她的床，还一口一个妈咪叫得很甜。有时候喝多了丽娜开始莫名委屈，自己不知道怎么睡着睡着就哭起来了，梅梅睡觉又轻，被弄醒了还要哄丽娜睡觉。  
那一天晚上，丽娜是做噩梦了，她也没说梦见什么了，搂紧梅梅，眼泪汪汪的，忽然就亲上去了。梅梅也不躲，不拒绝，也不主动，丽娜亲得舒服了抓着梅梅的手伸进自己睡衣里摸她的胸。摸到一半丽娜忽然就清醒了，停下来说算了，转过去背对着梅梅睡了。梅梅第二天跟没事儿人一样，丽娜真的不知道该怎么反应了，她觉得自己已经表现得那么明显了，她不够有魅力吗，学校里追她的人能塞满走廊。  
丽娜后来喝酒喝出事儿了，派对上有个人喝多出意外死了。父母才知道丽娜偷偷跑出去喝酒这件事，不过他们认为这事和梅梅无关，于是把丽娜送到私立女子寄宿学校去了。梅这会儿研究生毕业，成功留校给教授当助教，离开了泰勒家，有了稳定收入。  
进入寄宿学校之后，丽娜忽然变成了乖乖女。她聪明，用心学习起来自然好，父母问她想申请什么学校，她想了想说帝国理工吧。她知道梅梅在那里。录取入学之后 丽娜早早从新生会走掉了，去了图书馆又去了学校公寓，问了几个人找到了梅梅的公寓门。  
丽娜敲门，梅梅开门，还没来得及惊讶，小姑娘就踮起脚搂着脖子亲她，她没问梅梅这两年为什么一次都没去看过她，她对自己真的就一点感情都没有吗，尽管她很好奇，她不想也害怕知道答案。  
她不会告诉梅梅自己这两年在严格的封闭式私立女高是怎么度过的，学习的时候脑子里都是梅梅侧着脸给她讲题的画面，深夜里想着自己搂着梅梅睡觉，她瘦得硌人，想那个吻，然后从被子底下把手伸进湿透了的内裤里，还要捂住自己的嘴巴害怕舍友听见。  
丽娜全都不告诉她，但是她又觉得好委屈，就在做爱的时候叫得声音很大，她才不在乎梅梅的同事会不会听见。梅梅跟她记忆里的样子没有区别，这个女人似乎永远都不变样子，还是瘦得硌人，却有一对漂亮的乳房，修长的手指让丽娜欲仙欲死，她叫她mommy，梅梅很喜欢。丽娜觉得，既然梅梅不会拒绝，她宁愿活在自己的幻想里，她不问，就可以一直装傻下去，反正，她也被操得很舒服。  
她大学里也谈了那么一两段恋爱，她也会跟梅梅说这些，有的时候梅梅会阴阳怪气地让丽娜去找她对象，别来烦自己，这让丽娜有些小小的成就感，但是梅梅的反应仅限于此了，丽娜依然很开心。有的时候丽娜胆子大了就没事找事无理取闹，就像小时候那样，梅梅的反应只能让她更心烦，然后赌气不搭理她，在学校里故意装看不见梅梅，或者和别人有说有笑。到后来有一天自己想通了又去粘着梅梅了，丽娜不可能彻底放下这些得不到答案的问题，但她忍不住去找她，抓住点什么总比没有强。  
丽娜想起十六岁的一天夜里，她半夜酒醒了，坐起来看着睡着的梅梅看了半天，说你为什么不能喜欢我。  
丽娜以为梅梅不知道，但她坐起来的时候梅梅就醒了，梅梅觉得她应该是喜欢丽娜的，只是如果没有丽娜，她的生活也不会有什么变化。所以只要丽娜不问，梅梅就不说，一旦她问了，梅梅这个人也不会撒谎。因为太喜欢梅梅，丽娜已经从一个高傲的小姑娘变得开始自欺欺人了，她没有勇气去问梅梅到底喜不喜欢自己。  
折腾了三年，又要毕业了，丽娜跟同学出去通宵喝酒。半夜丽娜一个电话打过来，半分钟不说话。梅梅也不说话，也不挂电话，终于丽娜问她。  
你到底有没有，哪怕是那么一刻，喜欢过我  
——好像鼓起了一辈子的勇气。  
梅梅顿了一下，说，有。  
丽娜啪地挂了电话，一个人倒在洗手间里，终于嚎啕大哭出来。  
大概是这么多年她的猜测终于得到了一个答案，那些在无数个夜晚里纠缠自己的梦，在梦里想要抓住梅梅的手，却永远触碰不到对方，而现在她终于知道，她们的心也曾贴在过一起。  
学期结束之后丽娜再也没找过梅梅，她像是消失在了梅梅的生活里，直到毕业典礼之前，梅梅收到了莉娜的信，问她愿不愿意来参加自己的毕业典礼，梅梅答应了。  
在毕业典礼上，她们像是普通的朋友那样若无其事地拥抱，合影。梅梅送给莉娜一束花，莉娜把一个笔记本塞进梅梅手里，踮起脚亲了一下她的脸，然后离开了。  
晚上下课之后梅梅回到公寓，打开那本笔记，一页一页的翻看。那是莉娜写的，从她们八年前相遇到现在，属于她们两个人的所有记忆。  
她如实地在本子里写了自己当初是多讨厌梅梅，想要把她赶走，后来意识到她的生活里已经离不开梅梅了，她喜欢和她一起读书，喜欢她给自己讲题，喜欢当着别人的面叫她mommy看她脸红的样子；她没那么喜欢她的高中同学，和她们出去喝酒是因为想要喝醉之后听梅梅温柔地哄她睡觉，她想要抱着她入睡，亲吻她，离开她之后，她没有一天晚上不是想着梅梅度过的。梅梅是丽娜的整个青春，她无可救药地热烈地爱上了她。  
可丽娜继续写道，她知道她们始终是截然不同的人，也许是因为完全相反的性格而相互吸引，却不一定合适在一起。刨去在寄宿学校的一年半，这八年来，她们没有一天真正的“在一起”过。  
丽娜写我了解你，就像你了解我那样，我们完全清楚彼此的优点和缺点。我知道你始终是个理性的人，你的温柔是敷衍的冷漠，这个世界除了你以外的任何事物你都没所谓，你从来没有玩弄过我的感情，可你却也是真的不在乎，你不在乎是否会失去我，哪怕你也是喜欢我的。到现在我意识到事情有始就有终，我想这大概就是我们要在岔路口分道扬镳的时候了。我大概可以预想到将来，你大概会嫁给一个不爱却合适的人，过着平淡的生活，我想你一定知道，在我心里永远都没有人能取代你的位置，而你也是一样，你再也不会遇见像我这样的人了，你的世界里再也没有我了。我写下这本笔记给你，想要让你记住我，一辈子地记住我，让我在你的生命里留下痕迹。  
梅梅不记得自己是怎么看完这本笔记的，当她想要合上笔记的时候，发现落在书页上的水渍已经把墨水晕染开了。  
她已经很多，很多年都没有这样哭过了。  
但她知道，到了明天，又会是平凡的一天。


End file.
